A peculiar Romance
by TheTaleMaker
Summary: A new neighbor moves into the Loud's neighborhood. He discover a secret that can prejudice the way they live. what will happen? will he protect them or accuse them? Warning: Contains Loudcest


Warning, the following story contains a subject related to a relationship between brothers. If you're not into it don't go forward. To those who search for these, I welcome you.

Chapter 1: the beginning

**Hello. Long time reader, first writer. This is my first time on this so I hope you like this fic. Enjoy**

I do not own something. Aside from the OC Leo

\--

It was a normal morning. Blue sky, sunny day, everything was quite normal. There I was, a boy in a new neighborhood: Royal Woods.

"A new beginning" I thought as I got out of my new home. Mother told me to go out and make new friends.

There was a tall house, two floors, rustic design and what it seems like a... frisby? On the roof. Then I saw some one going out from that house; a little girl. She was wearing a big red cap, an overall and had blond hair.

She went like a rocket right to a pile of mid, like if she was hiding something. And with the same speed she went out of the house, she entered inside again. 15 seconds later a boy came out of the same house. He had white hair like snow, he was wearing a bright orange shirt and jeans.

-Lana! Where did you put my comic!? This isn't funny!- the boy said. He started to search in the front yard. I approach to him.

-uh, hello- I said

-what? Oh! Hello- the boy said surprised- I didn't saw you there. Are you the new neighbor?-

-yep, I'm Leonardo, but my friends call me Leo- I said.

-Leo... interesting name. I'm Lincoln, Lincoln Loud by the way- he said

We both shacked hands.

-Say, did you saw a little girl running out from that house?- Lincoln asked pointing to his house.

-Actually yes. I saw her running into that pile of mud over there- I said pointing to were that girl went.

-what? NO!- Lincoln said running to the pile - no please no - he digging it up. Then he took out a comic still in a plastic bag.

-Yes! Still in one piece- he said -I will kill Lana for this-

A little chuckle scape from my mouth. Then a honk of a car caught our attention. It was my mom.

-Son! They had called us. We must go to the trip now- my father said to me.

-Do you really have to go?- I said.

-We are really sorry. We must go. There are some fries and gravy on the fridge. We will be back soon - Mom said.

As we talk Lincoln saw on me a gesture of sadness was draw in my face.

-well- I said -have a nice trip- I smiled.

-take care son! Don't get in trouble- father said as mom drives fast in direction to the airport.

-Otra noche sólosigh- I said in a sad tune

-hey, do you want to come to my place- Lincoln said.

Lincoln POV

As I hear their conversation I felt sorry for the guy. His sad expression and just turning it into a smile... he understood his parents situation and when he said that, even if I didn't understand it, the simple sound of his tune make me feel pity on him.

Leo POV

-Do you think is okay to be in your place? I mean, I don't want to be a bother- I said.

-what? Not at all. Won't be a bother- Lincoln said

-well... if you say so- I said

We both walked towards Lincoln's house

-by the way, my family its kind of... big. I hope you're ready- Lincoln said in a worry tune.

-hey, how bad it could be?- I said trying to calm him.

-in one word... chaotic- Lincoln said as we both reached the doorway -hope you're ready- then he opened the door.

I entered into a chaotic atmosphere. Screaming everywhere, rock and roll music really noisy, a basketball ball bouncing here and there. In resume, very chaotic.

"Oh boy" I thought

-welcomesighto the Loud House- Lincoln said lowering his head, like if he was ashamed.

A tall blond girl entered into the living room. She wears a light blue tank top, brown cargo shorts, and blue slip-on shoes. She was talking with someone on the phone.

-oh! Bobby, and that's just the best part, I have to tell you more!- she said exited. Then she turn to me and Lincoln.

-Bobby, excuse me- she said making a pause -hello? Who are you?- she said in a suspicious tune.

-hi, I'm Leonardo, the new neighbor- I introduced myself

After a minute she just continue talking in the phone.

"Talking about cold personality" I thought

-she was Lori, my oldest sister. She can be cold and distant sometimes, with strangers. But if you need an advice she is the one.- Lincoln said

-I see...- I said

Then another blond girl came from upstairs.

-I, like, totally found a new design for my dress.- the girl said.

She was wearing a lineal zigzag pattern dress, sunglasses and light green sandals.

-hello, how are you?- the girl said noticing me -what you think about my dress?-

-It's a precious design. You choose a good combination- I said

-oh thank you- she said running into the "caos."

"Did she blushed a while ago?" I thought

-she was Leni, the second eldest. She is into everything related to fashion and dress designs. Stuff like that.- Lincoln said.

-interesting- I said

Then a brunette haired girl come with a radio singing. She was wearing a purple t-shirt with a skull on it; torn crew neck and a triangular sleeves, a plaid skirt and high purple boots.

-And that's how I show you lovewooh!- she said singing. Then she notice me.

-hey brother, how is it going?- the girl said rising her fist for a fist bump.

-hey, I'm Leo, nice song you got there- I said continuing the fist bump.

-right isn't it?-she said enthusiastic -one of Mick Swagger best hit! I'm Luna by the way. Keep rocking!- Luna said making a rock and roll sign.

-nice pal isn't she?- I said to Lincoln. He just smiled.

Then, out of the blue, a powerful water jet struck me in my face.

-oh sorry, guess I garden you. Ha ha ha, get it?- said another brunette girl.

She had the hair tied up in a pony tail way. She wears a white sleeves shirt, a yellow skirt with a square pattern, yellow socks with a line pattern and brown shoes. Also a pink flower, witch were the water came from.

-je. Good one- I said laughing at the pun. Also cleaning my face.

-Luan! You just can't do that to everyone who enter to the house!- Lincoln said irritated.

-ah come on Lincoln, don't be such a party dropper. Ha ha ha, get it? Get it?- Luna said repeating the pun.

I couldn't say if she was trying to calm Lincoln down, or to irritate him more.

-water ya- she said going into the kitchen.

-I'm so sorry about that. I didn't know Luan could do such a thing- Lincoln said apologizing.

-don't worry man. In fact that was a good prank- I said.

-aren't you mad?- he asked surprised.

-dude, what good being being vexed? Just continue with everything it happens- I said.

-humm. Never though that way- Lincoln said pensive.

Then me and Lincoln heard a scream of think fast. As we turn to see were it came from a soccer ball was coming right to my face. Lincoln thought it was my doom, he covered and close his eyes waiting for the final hit.

But there was no sound. Lincoln opened his eyes to see me hold the soccer ball. I managed to catch it in the last second. Lincoln was speechless, as well as the person who threw that ball. Then a brunette girl brown haired girl approach to were we were. As she comes closer she notice something different in my eyes, specify in my pupils.

"What" she thought as a red glow in the pupils disappear in a blink of an eye.

As the girl snap out of her trance she said -Nice reflexes you got there.-

She had a thick brown hair pulled back in a short high pony tail. She wears a red and white jersey with a red 1 on it, red-and-white shorts, and cleats with striped knee-high socks.

-he, I guess so. Nice trow by the way. I'm Leo.- I said giving her back the ball.

-thanks- she said catch it -I'm Lynn. Well, see ya!- she said going upstairs "What was with his eyes? Did I imagine it?" She thought.

-hey, that was an amazing catch. Not even me could stop that- Lincoln said amazed.

-thanks- I said smiling.

-that was an amazing catch- I heard a voice coming from behind -not a normal person could accomplish that-

It was a little girl. Unlike the other she had a very pale skin and hair black as coal, long enough to cover her eyes; witch made me jump from scare; thought it was a ghost.

She was wearing a black and white dress, she also wears long striped arm sleeves, matching knee socks, a black dress worn over a striped shirt, and black shoes.

-Lucy! How many times I said not to scare us- Lincoln said, who jumped too.

-sigh- she only said.

Then she turn to look at me, at least I thought cause her hair cover her eyes (did I already mentioned that?). Really gothic style.

-if I were you I should be careful full with him- Lucy said.

Those words really gave me goosebumps. I look at Lincoln, he was freak out too.

-aaaand why is that?- Lincoln asked to Lucy. Worried about the answer.

-because my ghosts friends told me to be careful with the guy with glasses. They also said-Lucy said turning to go to the chemmeney -things in this house will change if he stays here- was her last words before entering inside the darkness of the chemmeney. We stood in silence.

-your sister is kind of ... - I said trying to break the awkward silence.

-strange?- he said still scared

-yes... no offence- I said

-non-taken, Lucy can be spooky , but this was way more than usual- Lincoln said

Then we both heard a big toy car coming to us from upstairs. Inside there were two blond girls. The one who was driving, had long hair wears down. She also wears a princess attire; long pink gown and sash, white pearl necklace. Long pink gloves, and a tiara. The typical "princess" dress

On the other side there was the girl who hide Lincoln comic book. She has her hair tied in a two-downward pigtails way. She also wears a red baseball cap backwards. She wears white sneakers with blue stripes, and a murky green t-shirt under a dark blue overall. Totally opposed to the other girl.

-hey Lincoln!- both said at the same time.

Then one of them recognize me. -wait a moment, I know you! You are the new neighbor right?- the one with the cap said

-yep, I'm the one.- I said

-and what are you doing here- the other said.

-I'm so sorry you're highness- I said bowing- how rude of me, I should said that I was coming- then I wink to Lincoln to continue the game. He only rolled his eyes.

-hump, well it's okay, I will forgive you this time- she said following the game. While the other girl had a confused expression.

-I'm leo by the way- I said.

-I'm Lana- said the girl with the cap.

-you can address me as Lola- said the other.

-yes your highness- I said.

Lola only smiled and drove to I don't know were.

-twins uh? Nice folks- I said

-yep- Lincoln said with a smile -your highness?- he chuckle.

-je, je. I just want to adapt to the situation.- I said

-Older brother. I require your assistance in telling me if you have found the dinitrium I asked for- a voice said. We turn to see that it was a little girl looking at a paper.

She was a little brown haired girl. She wears big large glasses, a green turtleneck sweater, pink pants, and brown shoes.

-the what?- I said confused.

-dinitrium, a chemical compounds that I asked to gave me- the girl said. Then she look away to me. -besides, who are you?-

-I'm Leo- I said

-here lisa- Lincoln said giving her a red collared bottle.

-much appreciated. I must continue with my experiments- she said. Then she looks at me, like analyzing -perhaps, would you like to part of it?- she then make a mischievous smile.

-uhhh- not know what to say.

-oh no doctor Frankenstein. You are not going to do experiments on him- Lincoln interrupted.

-fine, hairless apes one, science zero- Lisa said going upstairs.

-sorry about that. She was Lisa, she is like the "Einstein" of the house. And sometimes her experiments are kind of weird- Lincoln said

-no need to worry. Man, I would; how can you survive with 9 sisters?- I said

-actually they are 10- Lincoln said.

-wait what?- I said confused. I started to count them again. -and 9? Hold on, where is the 10 one?- I asked.

-that will be Lily. Maybe she is sleeping in her room- Lincoln said

-10 sister. Wow, I've never met a family this big.- I said.

-je je. Just said that even in this madness I'm never alone.- Lincoln said.

I noticed a joyful expression, like if he was proud. I spend the rest of the evening with Lincoln. He showed me the rest of the house. I could notice that each room was split like in half. The traits of each sister reflexes on their rooms.

For example: I noticed that one room was covered with dark poem books, gothic stuff and, on the other side, sports supplies. Witch I concluded it was the room of both the gothic girl and the sport girl. But there was one room that has an unique personality, Lincoln room. He may have no roommate.

-okay, let me se I get all the names- I said -it's, Lori and then Leni?- trying to memorize.

-yes- Lincoln said.

-Luan and then Luna- I said.

-no, its Luna and then Luan- Lincoln said

-dang it, ok ok let me try again. It's Lori, Leni, Luna ... Luan...- I said.

-yeah, you got it- Lincoln said.

-then is lynn... and Lucy?- I said

-yes go on- Lincoln said.

-then it was...- I said trying to remember- Lana and Lola!-

-good, two to go- he said.

-ugh. I remember them. It was... don't tell me... Lisa and Lily- I said.

-correct, well done.- he said.

-uff that was the easiest part. Now I have to link up every name with each sister- I said.

-it's even easier. For example: Lori is the taller of all, she always uses her phone.- Lincoln said

-okay- I said.

-Leni is the one who always wear sunglasses- Lincoln said

-okay, that's Lori and Leni. Then Luna is the one who was singing with the radio?- I said.

-yes, she's the rock star of the house, if she is not practicing with her drum then she might be practicing with her bass- he said

-okay, Luan must be the one who threw water at my face?- I asked

-yes... (he said a little embarrassed) she loves comedy, and pranks. Sorry about earlier incident- Lincoln said.

-No need to. Lynn is the sportswoman. And Lucy... the spooky one?- I said.

-yes...- he said like if a chill travel his back -you are getting the catch-

-okay, the tricky one are Lola and Lana- I said.

-Lola is the one with the crown and Lana with the big red cap.- Lincoln said.

-oh, got it. Then its Lisa and Lily- I said.

-yes, lisa is the one with glasses, the scientists one, and Lily, it's the baby one- he said whispering, pointing to a crib.

-could you make more silence. I need to focus in adding the right amount- Lisa said. It surprised me she was there because I didn't notice her before.

-oh sorry, we didn't knew you were here- I said.

Then Lisa add two drops into the glass with only-god-knows liquid. Then she leave the desk.

-in two minutes I will come and check how it evolves. If something strange happen tell me- she said going downstairs.

-define strange- I said to Lincoln. He only raised his shoulders in sign of "I don't know"

Meanwhile downstairs...

-oh and she was there. All wet from the rain- Lori said laughing, she was talking with someone on the phone.

-ja ja... yes? (voices come from the background) can I do it later?... ugh, fine. Babe, sorry I had to go. I need to help my mom. Call you later- the person on the line said.

-okay my boobybear, I will be waiting- she said cutting the conversation.

The things "calm" down a bit. Everyone was doing some stuff in silence (what I consider silence).

-so, what do you think about the new one?- Lori said.

-I think he's kind of cool- Luna said.

-and funny, also "water"-back. Jaja, get it?- Luan said.

-yeah, also he has a good taste for fashion- Leni said.

-he also has good reflexes, it was impressive how he stopped my throw- Lynn said.

-we must keep an eye on him- Lucy said pooping her head from the darkness of the chimney, of course scaring everyone.

-why so?- lola said.

-no one can stop that throw like that, it's impossible- Lucy said.

-technically it's not impossible, but hard to do. It will be interesting to studying him- Lisa said coming from upstairs.

-I think he's kind of cute- Lana said.

Then all her sister look at her. Lana realised why, she was so absorbed in her thought that she didn't knew she said that to all.

-are you in love with him?- Lola said with a big smile.

-wha...No! Of course no!- said Lana ashamed and nervous.

-hey, its okay to have those feelings- Luna said trying to comfort Lana. Lana couldn't stop being more red.

-eh... stop!- she said shaking her head- you are making me nervous- she said ashamed - please don't say a word-

-I don't know, how much will it cost you my silence- Lola said mischievous.

-don't worry, we won't say something- Lori said.

-but...- Lola was about to say but Lori send her a look of "No"

-ugh, fine- Lola said.

-don't worry for that. Sooner he will find out. You can't expect a secret like that say hidden in this house- Lucy said.

-I want to know, why are you so unfriendly with him?- lana asked.

-I have my reasons- she replied

And with that the conversation ended. Night arrived, I told Lincoln I had to go, either he noticed my lie or he knew that I will be alone. He offer me to stay. To be sincere I really appreciate it, being in the Loud House made me feel I wasn't alone.

Then Lincoln parents arrived.

-hello family, how's being going?- Mr Loud said

-Dad! Mom!- the twins said at the same time.

-we bought pizza- Mrs loud said.

-gasp pizza!- everyone said exited.

Then Lincoln and me went downstairs.

-And that's some of Lisa experiments- Lincoln said to me going into the dining room.

-Hey mom, hey dad- he said noticing his parents.

-hey buddy. How's being going?- Mr Loud said. Both noticed a figure behind him.

-hello- I said shyly.

-oh, we have a guest. How are you?- Mrs loud said.

-I'm fine. And you?- I said.

-fine thanks, so I guess you already introduced to the family. Pretty crazy you must think- Mr Loud said.

I turned to the living room. Things went "chaotic" again.

-eh, not really- I chucked -I'm Leonardo. But you can call me Leo for short- I said

-so Leo, would you like to stay and have dinner with us?- Mrs loud asked.

-oh no thanks. Its kind of late. Besides, I don't want to bother you- I said.

-no need to worry. We can make space on the table- Mr Loud said.

I turn to look to Lincoln, then to Mr and Mrs loud. Both have an expression of stay.

-fine, guess pizza is better than frozen dinner- I said.

Then everyone preparer everything for dinner. Since I was staying here it was unfair for them to prepare everything and me sitting on a corner. So I went to help to put whatever was needed.

Then Mrs loud stopped me and said -I forgot, you must better call your parents and tell them you are here-

-that might be impossible right now. They are on a business trip and their phones might be off- I said

-oh, it's okay. You might hurry before they devour all the pizza- Mrs loud said.

We both sat in front of the table, as equal as every loud member. I don't know why but I got the feeling that I was in the middle of a wild west movie, you know when two shooters were about to gunfire against each one.

I guess it was because, as Mr Loud cut the slices of pizza and gave to each other the right amount; everyone was watching each other as an eagle to a rabbit. It looked like they were ready to "shot" an compliment if someone had an extra slice.

-so Leo, were you come from?- mr loud said finishing giving the slices

-yeah, you haven't tell us where you come from- Luna said.

-let me guess, you're from Illinois? Missouri?- Lori asked.

-or perhaps from San Francisco?- Lana said

-no, he has more face that he come from Chicago- Luan said.

-no way, Miami?- Lincoln said.

-non of them- I said - neither from this country. I come from a country called Costa Rica- I said.

-Cos... cos... how do you pronounce it?- leni asked

-Cos-Ta Ri-Ca- I said. It was funny to see them trying to pronounce it.

-And were is that located?- Mr Loud asked.

-it's between Panama and Nicaragua countries- I said -actually we are the "bridge" that connect North America and South America.-

-interesting- everyone but Lucy and Lisa said.

Dinner was good actually. I liked the company of the Louds. It made me feel... complete.

-hum, Mr Loud?- I said.

-yes Leo?- he said

-Do you mind if I say in your home for a while? Just until my parents returns- I asked.

-sure. Why? Were are them?- Mr Loud asked

-they are in a business trip, honey- Mrs loud said to Mr Loud.

-well... let me see in which room we can put you- Mr Loud said.

-no need to trouble, I can sleep on the sofa- I said.

-or you can stay in my room- Lincoln said.

-but Lincoln, there's no space on your room for me. Unless... - I said thinking about a plan -if I add that thingy to that other things, maybe... yes... I think I have an idea- I said. I explain it to Lincoln, Mr and Mrs loud. They agreed.

I went to my house, grabbed some things and there and returned. Immediately we went to Lincoln room. With some work we finished in 30 minutes. My idea was to put some pins in Lincoln room to hang a hammock

Finally bedtime arrived, and everyone was ready to hit the hay.

-good night Lincoln, thanks for letting stay- I said

-you help me to find my comic, it the least I could do- Lincoln said.

Finally everything was in silence in the house. Or at least everyone thought. Lincoln woke up feeling thirsty. He went downstairs for a cup of water, since it was a hot night. As he went to the kitchen he heard someone talking, like in a video chat.

-nisi longa aetas?- a voice said.

-yes, so where are you now?- another voice said.

For what Lincoln could hear it was a female one. But he couldn't recognize it, he never heard it before. But he recognized the first voice he recognized it, it was his new roommate voice.

"Leo, who are you talking with?" Lincoln thought.

Then Lincoln could felt a hand touching his shoulder, which freaked him out. It was Lynn.

-god Lynn. You scare me the hell out, don't do that again. What are you doing here anyways.- Lincoln whispered.

-I heard noise so I came to investigate.- Lynn said.

Then Lincoln put his hand on Lynn mouth. Lynn was so mad that she was about to do a wrestling key on him, but Lincoln made a sign of shhh.

-hum?- Leo looking to the dining room, were he heard the noise that Lincoln and Lynn did

-it's something wrong?- the female voice said-

-Non nihil. Audivi quod cogitavi- Leo said.

-okay... so were are you? Are you finally at home?- she said.

-nihil. Scitis non malae- Leo said

-how so?- she asked back.

-etiam si non est verum in domum suam, et sentiunt propius ad eam- leo said

Lynn and Lincoln couldn't understand a word that came from Leo, cause they don't speak the language. But at least the could understand what the female voice said.

-And why is that?- the voice said intrigued

-Perorare: ego et puer qui habitat tecum in domum X sororibus. Sed cum sororibus suis, et videbo illum, qui commemorat meus mihi- Leo said.

-So that means you are more near from your home than you thought, that's great news- said the voice joyfull.

-EGO coniecto. Vos scitis, suus 'ridiculam. Quisque soror... similis est nota propria, quae definit eos. Et inde est quod facit tibi Willies- Leo said.

\- really? The might you scared of something? Hard to believe- the voice said in a playful tune.

-Si me sciretis forsitan et terrent. Et post omnia gotica- Leo said.

-a gothic girl?- the voice said.

Lincoln and Lynn frozed at that moment. Both knew who they were talking about: Lucy.

-et subito apparet post hoc peius. Scaring. Etiam ut non- Leo said.

The voice laugh

-heh heh. Et scitis: Habeo ut caveat, cum eo- Leo said.

-why?- the voice said

-Aliquid simultatis dat mihi- Leo said

\- about what?- the voice said worried.

-Dixit aliquid de te solliciti de lentibus genus, ut si mutantur res remoratur equos. Illae sunt verborum eius- Leo said

\- wow, that's pretty serious. Do you think she suspect something?- the voice said.

Then Lincoln remembered what Lucy said to Leo. He started to think if she was right.

-Difficile est dicere; sed illud erit, melius quam quis aliud implicari. Quis pati nolo iterum. Quamquam hic emendasti omnino periit- Leo said.

-don't worry. You know how to cover your footprint well. Everything will go well- the voice said.

-Spero. Bene, te visurum- Leo said.

-good night. I hope to hear about you soon.- the voice said before the room was covered by darkness.

-well, time to go upstairs- Leo said drinking a cup of water. Then he went to the kitchen.

That gave Lincoln and Lynn the perfect time to escape and go upstairs so Leo couldn't suspect. Lynn returned to her room faster, as well as Lincoln.

Lincoln covered himself in blankets pretending to sleep, while his mind was in a storm of thought kept him awake. What was Leo saying? It's Lucy somehow involved in this? And who was that woman? But finally tiredness beat him, and in no time he asleep.

\--

**So guys this was the first chapter of my story. So tell me what you think and hoped you like it.**


End file.
